


Give Me One Breath Before I Die

by Infinity_formation



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Free Will, Human Experience, Identity, Kakashi tries, Mind Control, Non-political, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Time Travel, attempted self sacrifice, but - Freeform, control themes, cursed tag story, dealing with an inability to believe good things can last after trauma, discussion of kidnapping and captivity, everything only looks fine, probably ptsd with the Uchihas, referenced brainwashing, resigned Obito, this started out crack and turned into a non-crack reflection of the times piece, we’re all just human at the end of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_formation/pseuds/Infinity_formation
Summary: He tells Kakashi that trying to change the future is pointless. Can’t tell him that unless he kills him or rips out the cursed tag again, it’s doomed go the same way again. But the longer he stays here, this time actively fighting the tag, the more he slowly puts together that maybe… maybe he can do *something* else this time. Maybe those few moments of clarity were enough- so long as he stays clear on what he *really* wants.(Sometimes he believes he only imagined that one breath of air out of hell, that it was just a dream. His fingers will itch to grab the ball of sunshine so foolishly trusted in his presence and extract the bijuu.Some days the anger is so encompassing he forgets who he is- he can’t even tell what he’s angry about.But then he’ll see Naruto’s happy smile directed at him, Sasuke’s outrage on his behalf, Kakashi’s understanding gaze, and he’ll throw himself at the jagged crakes warring inside of him once more, hold onto the edges of his mind. Cling on to the knowledge that the identity he constructed for *himself* wants real peace with all it’s trials and pain, not destruction and death masquerading as peace.He won’t be turned into a catalyst for the end this time.)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Please, Let Me Change Reality Into Something Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (We're gonna make it, but we have to do it together. Enough hurting each other, enough making enemies, we all need to heal. These stories are about healing. This one is about healing in defiance of what the impulses in your mind say.)

Hiruzen closes his eyes, counts to ten, and opens them again, hoping the scene in front of him will have changed. Alas, Kakashi-kun is still there with his hand firmly planted on the shoulder of a man he’s claiming to be the formally dead Uchiha Obito. To make the scene even stranger the boy’s- now a man’s- hair is streaked with white and he stands completely listless by Kakashi-kun’s side.

“Neither of you know the circumstances that caused this?”

What little spark resides is in the man’s eye dims in what Hiruzen recognizes as resignation. He hates to think it after what might be considered a miracle, but if this truly is young Obito, if he spent all that time alive and yet never returned, there is a possibility he is no longer harbors any loyalty to the village. If Uchiha Obito had truly died on that mission as they had believed and was brought back to life he should have been revived no older than when he died. The man in front of him is around Kakashi-kun’s age- the age Uchiha Obito would have been had he survived- with the eyes of a man who has just lost everything and doesn’t know what to hang on to. He has seen it far too many times on the faces of his own shinobi.

Hiruzen remembers Minato’s boisterous student at the time of his death. Remembers how he was still so young, only thirteen years old. He is hesitant to believe this is the same boy, but if Kakashi-kun is vouching for him, with Obito’s matching eye…. He has to wonder, for something like this to have happened, is Orochimaru involved? Danzo? Another party? Where has Obito been all these years if he was still alive?

“Maa, I was experimenting with the sharingan and he just sort of… fell out of space?”

Unlikely if Kakashi-kun had been using the normal sharingan. However, if his hunch is correct this could confirm the man’s identity. “Obito-kun, do you possess the mangekyou sharingan?” A heavy silence passes before the man nods. “I see. Both of you, show me.”

Kakashi-kun readily opens his left eye and Hiruzen watches as his famous sharingan eye morphs into a larger pinwheel pattern. Besides him the man purported to be Obito finally shows some emotion, hesitating and looking at him in confusion.

He speaks for the first time “Are you sure Hokage-sama?”

The man’s voice is deep and laced with uncertainty. Either he has no sharingan, or… perhaps he learned of the distrust the sharingan brought upon the Uchiha after the Kyuubi attack. If so, how had he learned of the tensions within the village? But perhaps he’s getting ahead of himself.

Hiruzen nods. “Show me.”

The man looks unhappy but the eye activates, first to the sharingan, then into the mangekyou, a perfect match to Kakashi-kun’s.

It is a match. Had he stolen the eye it would constantly be active like Kakashi-kun’s. This is Uchiha Obito back from lands unknown.

But he can not let them remain unknown for long.

“I must say, this is unexpected.” He leans back into his seat, feeling his age.

Obito merely shrugs, deactivating his eye.

He is silent for a minute. Hoping, that Obito will take the initiative to explain himself, say where he’s been, why he hasn’t returned. But Obito only looks like he’s hoping the floor will swallow him up. That, at least, is familiar from the thirteen year old that he had sent out to the battlefield, only to be proclaimed dead, until now.

“Obito.” Kakashi-kun tries to prompt him.

Obito takes a deep sigh and closes his eye. When he opens it his face is scrunched up in frustration, as if trying to find the words.

Finally he reveals “I was rescued, but for a price. My… benefactor has been keeping a close eye on me. I don’t know how I ended up in Kakashi’s room, you should-“ He had began speaking faster towards the end, as if a dam had broken, but suddenly cuts off with his eye widening and an aborted motion towards his torso before going completely still.

Hiruzen tenses and Kakashi-kun snaps a hand to his pouch. When neither of them detect any unknown chakra presences and Obito still hadn’t moved Kakashi-kun carefully turns towards him. After a second his eyes widen in shock.

“Oh.”

“What is it Kakashi?”

Kakashi-kun looks scared, conflicted. A moment later he makes a hand sign behind his back.

‘Seal’

So, Obito is being restricted by a seal is he? That could be disastrous. Kakashi-kun’s eyes continue moving over Obito, Hiruzen will have to buy him time. “I see. So your honor dictated you fulfill this life debt before returning home. That is indeed like you Obito-kun.” He smiles at him.

Like a switch Obito starts to breath again, his hand slowly lowering to his side. Triggered, then. That meant they could work around it until he could get Jiraiya to the village. He would prefer to keep him in solitary away from the village until the seal could be dispelled, but if it was a seal designed to conceal information, as he suspected, such an action could cause them to lose Obito and whatever information he might hold. He’ll have to settle for keeping a close eye on him until Kakashi-kun can give him more information. It’s fortunate then that he still has an ANBU going by the Uchiha compound to check in on Sasuke-kun, it won’t be much paperwork to include a full time watch on Obito while he isn’t with Kakashi-kun.

“We’ll put that issue aside for now.” He tries to make his gaze as comforting as he can given the circumstances. “Are you aware about what happened to your clan?”

A small nod.

“I see. You understand then that as much as I’d like to give you the option to retire after all that has happened to you, an inactive Uchiha would quickly lead to unwelcome speculation. There is already much attention on the sole survivor, once word of your survival gets out the other nations will quickly begin looking for opportunity. Do you understand?”

Another nod.

“However, I can give you a few months to rehabilitate to life in the village before placing you on light duty.” And give him more than enough time to counter the seal and test Obito’s loyalties. He hopes Obito’s attempt to divulge information is a sign of his continued loyalty to the leaf, but should that not be the case… Well, perhaps if nothing else they could come to a better solution than before. It would do the village and his conscience some good to not rest all hopes of the revival of the Uchiha clan on one twelve year old boy’s shoulders.

“Thank you Hokage-sama.”

“Think nothing of it. Now, I suppose we must call young Sasuke-kun. I never thought he would transition into clan head while I was still in office but it’s a sight I’m happy to see.”

“Sasuke-san is…?”

Kakashi-kun answers. “Ah, he’s Fugaku-sama’s second son. He’s one of my little genins so I’ll get to see you often!”

“Ah…”

\-----------------------------------

“For the last time Naruto, I’m not interested in going on a date with you!”

“But Sakara-chan….”

Sasuke turns around as his two idiot teammates keep fighting. Could they just be quiet for one day? He finally got rid of a monster headache from the morning and his chakra has felt weird all day. The last thing he needs is their childish screeching. Not for the first time he asks himself why he had to be placed on a team with such annoyances. He carefully glances at the position of the sun. Sensei was going to be even later than usual if he didn’t show up soon.

“Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting!” Speak of the devil.

“SENSEI YOU’RE LATE!”

“Haha Sorry, sorry, but we have a bit of a situation today.” 

A situation? Sasuke narrows his eyes.

“What kind of situation sensei? Are some bad guys invading the village?! Do we get to fight them?!”

“Of course not Naruto! If something like that had happened the alarm would have been sounded and anyway, we’re still genin so we would be protecting the civilians not fighting the intruders.”

“Awwwww lame.”

Sensei was watching him. Could it be… “Is it… him?”

The other two pause in their bickering to watch them. Kakashi-sensei sighs. “Not the “him” you’re thinking of, but you’re on the right track,” Kakashi-sensei’s gaze is unusually sharp “we found someone thought to be KIA.”

He feels a rush of energy run through him. For sensei to be singling him out like this he had to be talking about someone from his clan. Someone else _alive_ besides that man… “Where is he? Let me see him right now.”

Sensei holds his hands up for peace. “Easy Sasuke. That’s why I’m here to get you. My original is with him in the Hokage’s office.” And as he calmed down “I should warn you, he’s not very responsive, and well,” a pause as if he’s considering how much to say “I suppose the rest will have to wait till the Hokage’s office. Sorry Sakura, Naruto, you’ll have to train on your own today. Also, this is to be kept under wraps until Sasuke and Hokage-sama agree it’s safe to disclose it.”

Him and the Hokage? _Oh_ , right. He’s technically clan head isn’t he. Ok, right, he can do this.

“I don’t even understand what’s going on here.” Naruto whines.

“Then you’ll have no trouble keeping quiet. Come on Sasuke.”

The two of them dart off to the sounds of Naruto and Sakura complaining behind them. He’s going to meet another surviving Uchiha. He’s going to have to keep them safe from Itachi and village politics. Hell, now that there was a second Uchiha in the village he might be forced to become an active participant as well. He’s been putting off any involvement in favor of training to defeat his brother but he might have to change that with this recent addition.

\--------------------------

They enter the Hokage’s office through the window ( _really_?) and Sasuke sees a man around Kakashi-sensei’s age standing next to him. The right side of his face is scared and his left eye closed. Sasuke freezes for a second as he takes in the possible implications of this detail before continuing his assessment. He’s dressed in standard black shinobi garb with armor along his upper arms and thighs. He can make out a distinct lack of a weapons pouch but instead there’s the edge of a tanto strapped to his back. Perhaps he knows some kenjutsu then. But it’s his expression that really strikes Sasuke. Like Kakashi had started to warn him, this new Uchiha looks dead on his feet. His one eye is focused on Sasuke and tracking the world around him, but the grief in it reminds Sauske of his own eyes when he had looked in the mirror right after the massacre: like his whole world had been taken away from him.

“Sasuke-san” The Sandaime addresses him as he comes to stand before the desk with everyone else. ‘San’ is it? The Sandaime normally addressed him as Sasuke-kun, but this was a more formal matter than their usual interactions.

“This is Uchiha Obito. He was presumed dead on an infiltration mission during the third war. We still aren’t clear on the details regarding his survival, but the sharingan confirms his identity without a doubt.”

Sasuke nods. He’d suspected the man had the sharingan.

Obito fidgets before giving Sasuke a mid bow. “It is good to meet you Sasuke-san.” Oh. He’ll have to get used to that. He is now in a weird way this guy’s superior. He gives a light bow back. “You as well Obito-san.”

Obito chuckles as they straighten out. “I think this will take some getting use to on both our parts.”

Sasuke feels his lip twitch up. “Hn.” He agrees.

“There is one matter of immediate concern before you leave to get acquainted.” The Sandaime informed them. “Namely the matter of placing a guard for Obito for his reintegration period. Even ignoring the risk of poachers, village protocol stipulates that former KIAs or MIAs returned to the village go through a probation period to ensure they haven’t been unknowingly placed under an enemy’s control while missing. He will also have to be interviewed by T&I once he has recovered enough.”

Sasuke frowns. He doesn’t like it but he can see the logic. “Very well, but I want to be informed if they find anything.”

The Sandaime nods. “Very well. Dismissed.”

They file out of the office and after a moment of hesitation start making their way to the Uchiha compound. Kakashi follows them.

Obito clearly sees him staring. “Kakashi was on my team, we grew up together.” He explains.

“Hmm…” He’s not sure how he should ask where he’s been. He wishes Obito had been here earlier, so he wouldn’t have been alone, but if he had been in the village he would have been killed too. He settles for “Why now?”

Obito shrugs. “Why am I here? I’m not sure.” He glances around nervously for a moment. “I was in a really bad position and threw everything I had into my sharingan on a hope and a prayer. I’m not convinced I won’t wake up to-“ He cuts himself off.“But there are much better scenarios to torment me with. If this is a genjutsu, he’s probably leading up to the main event or holding me in stasis until he wants something.” He gives Sasuke a searching look but he doesn’t understand what Obito is after.

Who’s this “he”? And what could be worse than coming home years after being presumed dead to find most of your clan whipped out? But then the Hokage had said they’d been in a war, there was probably plenty of fuel for nightmares there.

Kakashi puts a reassuring hand on Obito’s shoulder. “This is real Obito. Not a dream.”

Obito considers him for a moment. “Dream you would probably say that.”

Kakashi’s face falls and Sasuke can’t help himself from chuckling along with Obito.

“Ma, ma, always need to pick on me.”

“Someone needs to keep you in check.”

Sasuke thinks he could warm up to Obito. Anyone who can talk back to sensei like that has to be alright.

As they come closer to the outer parts of the village Obito starts go back into his head, prompting Kakashi to speak up again. “We’ll make it work Obito.”

Obito shakes his head in denial but leans into him nonetheless. Sasuke politely lets them have their moment. Maybe the others couldn’t read him, but Sasuke can see from the way he holds himself that Obito does remember his captors and thinks they’ll be coming back for him. He squeezes his fists. He will have to get strong enough to prevent that.

Once they’re finally able to pry Kakashi off of Obito with promises that he can come visit early tomorrow, Sasuke goes about preparing some tea and snacks as Obito sits down in the living room and takes in the place he’ll be staying. Sasuke had moved out of his parent’s house shortly after the Incident but he still lives in the compound, having moved into a house that was previously vacant. There is a second bedroom that Sasuke had fashioned as a guestroom that will be easy enough to convert for Obito.

He activates the privacy seals as he walks back into the room, placing the tea and dango on the table as he sits down and watches as Obito stares at it uncertainly. Finally, when he’s gathered himself enough to pick up the tea and starts to take a sip Sasuke opens the conversation. “When are they going to try and take you?”

Obito splutters as he chokes on the tea, spraying it all over.

“Disgusting.” Sasuke comments, grimacing at the display.

“Bastard.” Obito glares at him. “You really are him, even if you don’t remember me you still enjoy making my life miserable.” The last part is said under his breath but Sasuke catches it and glares.

Obito is not impressed.

“Answer the question.”

The sass drains out of him and he’s back to looking resigned. “I don’t know. Soon. They’ll have to realize I’ve disappeared first, not sure how long that will take.” He blows on his tea. “After that there’ll probably be some freaking out and reconnaissance, but I can’t imagine it will be long before they suspect Kakashi. He has my eye you know.”

Sasuke’s eyes widen. He hadn’t known that.

“Don’t let it freak you out. I gave it to him willingly, I thought I was gonna die.” A sip of the tea. “But that means he’s the first connection anyone would try to use to trace me if they didn’t already have a lead. He’s not even that good at using it.”

That probably doesn’t give them a lot of time. “What would you say our odds are? Should we warn the Hokage?”

Obito stares at the tea with the gaze of a man observing his own execution. “Bad. Well, I suppose it depends who they send.” He starts tapping a finger on the table. “Even if I could talk the initial people they send out of it, and I’m not saying I could, eventually the boss would come by and I don’t want them anywhere near you or Kakashi.” He grips the mug tightly then pauses as if something is confusing him.

“If you’ve been with these people for so long you must know their weaknesses.” Sasuke tries to get things back on track.

Obito shrugs. “Sure. But I can’t tell you. Not sure if I could even fight them if they came to get me.” He sighs. “If they show up you need to make it look like there was nothing you or your team could do. Kakashi is going to try but it’ll just get him killed if he does. He’s not good enough with my mangekyou.”

A _Mangekyou_ and he’s still unable to fight against these people? Sasuke scowls. “I make no promises.”

Obito leans back and looks at the ceiling as if Sasuke is the one being unhelpful and overdramatic. “Fine, I’ll figure out something myself. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Besides his refusal to do anything helpful to prepare for the inevitable approach of his captors, the first night is… pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that’s curious Obito is wearing his black armor he wore as Tobi with the green scarf. We gave him a sword cause idk reasons we’re merging the outfits. 
> 
> How does Obito know Sasuke is Madara’s reincarnation? We’re going with Naruto’s blabber mouth when he woke up in Kamui after talking to the Sage. 
> 
> Author wants to respond to all your lovely comments, I love seeing you so excited by my work! But things aren't ok right now. But they will be. Please keep leaving them, I'll get back to them as soon as I can : ) <3


	2. These wounds bleed so freely yet I can't bare to show them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Obito don't believe in the prolonged existence of good in their lives, but that doesn't stop them from gravitating towards each other and slowly opening up as they learn each other's wounds. Naruto and Sakura become friends with a traveling monk, Kakashi makes brief attempts at being the stable responsible adult of the group. He's trying, Obito doesn't make it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry I haven't posted for even more months than usual, I have a lot of irl responsibilities going on but I love you guys and hope you're all staying as safe as you can. If the stars align I may take a shot at founders week this week, I have some ideas.

He’s awoken at an ungodly hour by the sounds of a scuffle. Shit! He races out of bed and into Obito’s room only to find Kakashi sitting lazily in the window and Obito trying to untangle himself from where he’s fallen on the floor with the bed sheets.

“You could try to use kaumi like any sane person would to give me some warning but _no,_ you have to show up at the window like any other shinobi and nearly give me a heart attack.”

“Maa, think that would-“

“Not be helpful, no it wouldn’t!”

Kakashi finally acknowledges Sasuke standing in the doorway and waves to him joyfully. “Yo! Good morning Sasuke!”

“Hn.”

“You can take your good morning and shove it up your-“

“Language Obito! You wouldn’t want to corrupt your sweet little cousin now would you?”

Obito launches his pillow at Kakashi’s head in reply.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kakashi volunteers to make them breakfast, which Sasuke appreciates after being woken up so early. He watches Obito shuffle a bit awkwardly around sensei as he works before finally breaking the tension. “Do you still cook like you used to?”

Kakashi pauses before smiling. “Not as often anymore, but I could make you something again if you’d like.”

Obito startles and looks away. “Don’t bother. I was just curious.”

Kakashi chuckles. “What about you? Did you ever grow out of burning your food?”

Obito gives him a sour look. “I do _not_ burn my food.”

“Hmmmm? Prove it then.” He steps away from the stove and tries to coax Obito to take his place but Obito isn’t having it. Sasuke tunes them out to gather plates and retreat into his head to go over how much this changes again. This is the first breakfast he’s having with other people in his home since… There are going to be a lot of moments like this, he realizes. Someone being at home when he comes back at the end of the day, someone to help buy groceries, maybe, if he’s lucky, Obito will even be willing to train him. He thought he acknowledged how much life would change with Obito, but he’s starting to suspect he still doesn’t understand the full weight that Obito’s mere _existence_ here will bring.

His breath catches. Even if some of that comes to pass, it will only be taken away again unless he’s strong enough to protect Obito from his captors and Itachi. He hears himself sniffle and quickly wipes his face. He’s an adult now, an avenger, he doesn’t cry anymore, and definitely not in front of Obtio and sensei.

He glances back at them once he’s sure he’s cleaned his face of any evidence. Sensei and Obtio are still glaring at each other but their expressions have softened. In any case, they don’t seem to have noticed his momentary display of childish emotions.

“I think we’re ready now. Sasuke, do you have the dishes?”

“Hn” He brings the plates over to sensei who fills them with an assortment of grilled meat and vegetables. If Sasuke catches Obito giving him a sympathetic look out of the corner of his eye he chooses not to read too far into it.

On their way go to sit down Kakashi gives Sasuke a pointed look towards walls. Sasuke nods and activates the privacy wards. “Thank you Sasuke.”

Obito heaves a heavy sigh as he gets comfortable. “I already told you both, there’s nothing we can-“

“Don’t start with that Obito. We’ve both been running from our past for long enough, haven’t we? This is our chance to right things as best as we can.”

Obito’s unimpressed look speaks even louder than Sasuke remembers his father’s. He’s starting to understand why it drives Naruto crazy.

“What exactly happened?” He tries asking Kakashi, since at least his sensei seems willing to do something besides roll over and wait for the inevitable.

Kakashi hesitates for a minute before relenting. “Time travel, ma, as far as we can tell anyway.” He glances at Obito who is poking at his untouched vegetables. “We were in a fight with his kidnappers and things were going badly.” He levels a flat stare at Obito. “Obito was at a different battlefield helping a comrade recover when our main opponent transported himself there. There was nothing more my group could do but wait for them to return, one way or another, when suddenly I’m waking up in the past with a certain someone falling on top of me.”

Said someone had left his rejected vegetables and was calmly drinking more of the tea Sasuke had given him yesterday. When had he gotten that?

“The problem now, as I understand it, is that because of the time travel Obito, the only one who knows what happened, has returned to a condition where he is unable to disclose information relevant to the enemy’s plans. Or, I suspect, take any action against those plans.”

“Bzzz tell the man what he’s won.” Obito comments in the most deadpan voice Sasuke has ever heard.

That, is a serious problem. Sasuke tries to wrap his mind around their options. This is a lot more complicated than the scenarios they’d been given in the academy. “How was the condition removed the first time?”

Kakashi flinches and Obito gives them both a long blink.

“…I’m not sure if he’ll be able to survive it under present conditions.” Kakashi finally reveals.

Obito takes another long sip of his tea. No help on that front.

After another lengthy silence Sasuke broaches the other topic that’s been bothering him. “Neither of you have informed the Hokage?”

Kakashi looks guilty while Obito lowers his tea before speaking “It would be difficult to inform the Hokage without certain other parties also becoming privy to the information.”

“Oh so you’re able to tell us that?” Sasuke snarks at him.

Kakashi sighs. “I was already aware. I’m guessing he’s able to discuss matters that the other party is already aware of.”

“Is that true Obito?”

“Hmmm I’m not sure if I like calling it kidnapping.”

“….”

“….”

The two of them both sigh internally while Obito resumes sipping his tea.

“Can’t you take this seriously?!” Sasuke snaps.

Suddenly Obito is unnervingly cold. “Oh, I’m very serious. A certain someone just has no need for my opinions when they deviate from his own.”

What. What did that even mean?

Kakashi slumps a little in resignation over the now aggressive sound of Obito sipping his tea. There is no way that isn’t on purpose.

Kakashi lowers his hand and makes another attempt at soothing ruffled feathers. “At least eat something Obito. I know this is all very frustrating but at least take care of yourself while we work it out.”

The dark look suddenly drops from Obito’s face, replaced with what Sasuke could swear looks like… shame? “Ah, no, I’m fine, I…” An awkward shuffle. “I’m not used to eating. Food.”

They both blink. “Wha?”

Obito shuffles uncomfortably some more. “A tool doesn’t need to eat or sleep. Removing the weaknesses improves the efficiency of-“

Sasuke slams his fist into the table, rocking the untouched meal as he stands up.

“Sasuke?” Kakashi gently probs.

Sasuke takes a few deep breaths to try calming himself. He’s supposed to review the information logically, like they were taught.

Review. He just got a member of his clan back and he finds out he’s been living as his captor’s tool, unable to take any action that would defy his masters or return home, and has become so used to it, had it so beaten in that he now speaks of it so calmly and has no drive to keep his freedom. He was so beaten down inside he sees himself as a tool, temporarily misplaced and waiting for his owner to return and reclaim him.

He _can’t_ be calm. How dare anyone do such a thing to a member of his family!? Sasuke will make them **_pay_**.

“Never speak of yourself in such a way under this roof ever again.” He orders before storming from the room.

Kakashi and Obito listen as the stomping gets further and further until they’re sure Sasuke can’t hear them.

“Sorry about that.” Kakashi tells him.

“No, it’s fine.” Obito puts down the tea cup and watches the remaining tea leaves swirl. “He’s always been a possessive bastard. It’s… kinda nice to hear when he cares.”

Kakashi face grows concerned, Obito watches him open his mouth through the mask as if to ask a question before changing his mind.

Eh, he does wish he could make sense of why the fuck there was a reaction from the seal when Sasuke approached him in the Hokage’s office, when there was nothing when he first met Sasuke after his battle with Itachi. He’s even able to sense the bastard’s chakra in him now, and his sensory abilities outside of mokuton have never been much use. He was lucky everyone’s attention had been momentarily occupied with the two of them coming in through the window.

He needs to know why. A sudden change in Madara’s chakra isn’t something he can just ignore. Maybe he can let Kakashi help him with this.

He clarifies. “I know what he did, now, but it’s complicated. In that time we spent together he was a good master. Demanding, possessive, arrogant, but he was also tolerant, understanding, and a patient teacher.” He smiles sadly at the memories. “That, at least, I don’t think was a manipulation. The information he gave, maybe, but not who he was.” Realizing how nostalgic he sounds he presses on. “I would still fight him if I was able. He’s wrong and the plan would bring suffering not peace, and what he’s done… But it’s not as simple as being able to hate him.”

He meets Kakashi’s eye. “I didn’t know my parents Kakashi, I’m sure he knew that, but we spent much more time than you might think together and, well, you know how bonds can be.” He traces the patterns on the wooden table in silence before looking in the direction Sasuke had stormed off in. “It’s interesting to see him as Sasuke now. He’s still the same in a lot of ways, still an asshole, but he’s not as hell bent on destruction yet. It’s odd.”

Kakashi U smiles and chuckles. “Ah, no, I don’t know, I think he’s more obsessed with your cousin right now.”

Super helpful there Kakashi. But he won’t give up yet. Sometimes it takes time to pry information out of people. He’ll just have to work on his own until then. He hums in consideration and gazes off into space.

  
“Obito? Obito what are you doing? Are you plotting? No plotting without me.”

\-----------------------------------------

They bring Obito along to team training. The original plan was to leave him under the ANBU’s supervision in the Uchiha compound, but after discovering the extent of Obito’s apathy to his own self-preservation Sasuke insists on keeping an eye on him at all times. Kakashi supposes he can take them somewhere further away from prying eyes once they meet up. Obito has become a little more animated since Kakashi first brought him to the Hokage, but a worrying voice in his mind wonders the true cause for that.

“I get to meet your little genin then?” Obito asks as the three of them make their way to the bridge.

“Mmm they’re a lot like us when we were younger.” He reaches out to ruffle Sasuke’s hair but the boy ducks out of the way and glares at him.

“…and how often do you think I’ll get to see them?”

Obito’s voice has taken on that thoughtful tone that Kakashi is starting to recognize as the one he uses when he’s up to something. He looks and sure enough, there’s that slightly distant look in his eye.

Kakashi humors him to see where Obito’s going with this. “I suppose that depends on Sasuke and Hokage-sama no?”

Sasuke bites his lip and hardens his gaze at the reminder. It’s obvious the boy has little to no idea how to go about the outside politics required of a clan head. Though if what Kakashi saw this morning is any indication he wonders if he’ll have less trouble with the internal side.

He should probably help the boy out. He is his sensei after all. “Ma, I suppose the biggest concern is you being able to fend off all the opportunists that will come out of the woodworks when word gets out.”

Sasuke narrows his eyes. “And… that man. If he finds out you’re alive.”

Obito chuckles. “I’m not worried about Itachi, Sasuke.” Sasuke’s head whips around so fast Kakashi worries for the boy. Obito continues “Once the village clears me to use chakra again I’ll easily be able to avoid most attacks.”

Sasuke frowns, not convinced. “Itachi’s genjutsu is not most attacks.“ He reminds him.

Obito only smiles deviously at him.

Still, it’s helpful to know Obito can at least defend himself against third party attacks. It’s one less thing for them to worry about.

They’re still trying to piece together some semblance of a plan when they reach the bridge and see Sakura and Naruto waiting for them.

“Sensei!? You’re on-time?!” Sakura runs up to meet them, Naruto trailing close behind.

“I thought it was weird that the teme wasn’t here, he must have been held up by Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi laughs. “Guilty. I needed to have a chat with Sasuke this morning. I might end up brining him to our meetings more often.”

“You wouldn’t.” Sasuke hisses from behind him.

Kakashi beams at him. “Wouldn’t I?”

“Ano sa, ano sa, sensei, who is this?”

Obito is watching them all with a pained expression that he wipes away when the attention shifts to him.

“He’s our guest today. We’re going to be training somewhere new this time. I hope you all packed lunch!” He watches in delight as their faces fall in disbelief. He almost never keeps them all day without a lunch break. Well, it’ll be good to teach them to be prepared earlier this time.

The walk to the training grounds he’s selected is full of Naruto and Sakura badgering Obito for details of his life and Obito deflecting with silence or profoundly calm lies. By the time they’ve reached the interior of the forest Naruto and Sakura are convinced that Obito is Kakuzu, a traveling monk with a penchant for sweets devoted to the god Hidan. Kakashi makes a note to himself that he’ll have to clear up a few things with his students later before the misinformation gets them in serious trouble outside the village, but if Obito gets a kick from mangling his old colleague’s reputations in the meantime he’s not going to stop him.

They stop in the depths of the forest. It’s one of the older ones, having been around before the founding of the village and far enough away that almost no one ever bothers to come by.

“Ok! Listen up, today we’re going to be learning tree climbing!”

Obito makes a disbelieving face at him as he explains the concept to his students before making himself comfortable against a nearby tree. The results are… about the same as last time. Interestingly, Sasuke is putting more chakra into the exercise than the first time he had them do this and is having the same amount of trouble as Naruto in getting up the tree. Kakashi questions it for a second, but then he gets a good look at Sasuke’s face and it clicks. He’s approaching the exercise with even more enthusiasm this time around and oh, isn’t that sweet, he wants to look good in front of his cousin. To bad Kakashi knows it’s going to take several days for Sasuke and Naruto to get this exercise down.

“Aaaaaa! Why is this so hard!” Naruto complains from where he’s fallen down after his twentieth attempt that minute.

“Tsk” Sasuke scowls in agreement from where he’s inspecting the slight wiff of smoke left from where his chakra burned the tree.

“It’s not so bad.” Sakura comments from her tree. Speaking while attempting the exercise makes her wobble a bit, but she stays fast to the truck. As expected, she has already reached the half way mark.

“Ah, good job Sakura! You may have a nack for this!” Kakashi encourages her.

She smiles and takes another hesitant step up the tree. Meanwhile Obito settles himself in the grass next to Kakashi. “Tree climbing?” He probs.

“Ma, well if my calendar’s right I’ve only had them for about a week.”

“I can’t even remember when we learned tree climbing.”

Indeed, times had been different back then. After a few minutes of watching the genin Kakashi pulls out his book.

“Oi. You don’t really… You don’t really read that, do you?” Obito looks disturbed as he gazes up at the book in Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi smiles down at him. “Haha I’d offer to let you read it, but you’d probably get all flustered in front of the kids. I wouldn’t want you to embarrass yourself.”

“You fucking-“

Kakashi laughs as Obito swipes at him, and when he misses, pulls him to the grass where they engage in a playful game of keep-away. The brief tussle is more than worth any glares Sasuke sends his way.

Obito scowls at him from where Kakashi is keeping the book firmly out of his reach. He’s _enjoying_ this game. Finally he gives it up and leans against the tree. They sit in comfortable silence for awhile as the genin practice but eventually, Obito talks. His voice is soft, regretful, and Kakashi has to strain to hear him.

“Most of them didn’t join willingly, you know.”

“Hmm?”

“Itachi, Konan, and Nagato joined as conditions of deals they needed; Deidara, Kakuzu, and Sasori were all brought in by force; and Kisame was- I led Kisame to believe we would achieve a world free of lies. That was the biggest lie of all.” His eyes are heavy and his throat and jaw clench. He pushes on “Orochimaru and Hidan were the only ones to join with no tricks. I wish…” He shakes his head.

Kakashi understands too well what it feels like to have regrets. “It’s not too late you know. They’ll still be missing-nin but they don’t have the attention of the villages yet. They could go back to whatever they were doing.”

Obito shakes his head, sniffling a bit.

“OI! Kakashi-sensei if you make Kakuzu cry I’m gonna beat you up bastard!”

Obito laughs so hard Kakashi is momentarily distracted from getting up and terrorizing Naruto.

\------------------------------------------------------

It’s dark before Kakashi finally allows them to go home. Naruto and Sakura complain the whole way back to the village proper. Sasuke silently agrees with them that lunch would have been nice but he is also glad that he’s finally learning skills outside the academy basics. Maybe this team thing won’t be so bad.

“Kakuzu-san, where are you staying?” Sakura asks.

Sasuke opens his mouth to say, he doesn’t know, something, but Obito beats him to it.

“I’m staying with an old friend. But” he leans in conspiratorially “he’s a big grouch, if he knew I’d told people I was staying with him he’d get _super_ pissy.”

Sasuke twitches.

“Ah~ Sounds like a jerk alright.” Naruto crosses his arms and nods along.

Obito copies Naruto’s movements. “But you know, my shisho is even worse. He once tried to dump me in a pond of carnivorous fish to “appreciate the evils of the physical world.””

Sakura’s hand moves to hide her open mouth in shock while Naruto stares unabashed with his mouth hanging open. “Eh! That’s insane! Who does that to their student?” Sakura asks him.

Obito soaks it right up. “Right? This one time he-“

Kakashi interrupts before he can really get on a roll. “Ok children! I think that’s enough for today. If you like Kakuzu-san’s stories that much I’ll ask if he can join us again tomorrow.” Sasuke nods when he glances at him.

“It is getting rather late. Goodnight Sensei, Kakuzu-san, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura waves before running off.

“Eh, Sakura-chan, I think you’re forgetting… ah never mind. I’ll see you tomorrow sensei, Kakuzu-san, teme.” And then Naruto is leaving too.

There is silence for a moment as the three of them wait until they are out of earshot, then Kakashi admits “It will take some time for me to get used to seeing you doing that.”

Suddenly Obito is Uchiha Obito again, not Kakuzu the traveling priest that acted too much like Naruto for Sasuke’s comfort. His entire stance and body language shift from relaxed and carefree to controlled and blasé. “You’ll get over it. Hey, Sasuke, never repeat what I do with the name Kakuzu or he’ll hunt you down and kill you before you can ever find Itachi.”

“O…k.”

Kakashi gives Obito a pained look at his antics before looking back to Sasuke. “Kakuzu is an S level missing-nin from Taki. No doubt he would not be amused to hear such rumors associated with his name.”

Obito shrugs as if the matter doesn’t concern him. “Whatever, it’s not like he’ll come storming into the village. Probably.”

Sasuke doesn’t like the sound of that.

\----------------

Kakashi watches Obito and Sasuke interact on their way back to the compound. This is good for both of them, and he’s not about to let Madara or Akatsuki tear them apart. They may think he doesn’t have a plan, but it’s far from the first time he’s had to think on his feet and he’s adapting accordingly. He’s already contacted Jiraiya about the seal, tested out the defenses on Sasuke’s home, and now he has Obito’s fresh sent to track him by. Kakashi is going to be ready for whoever the Akatsuki send for him.

\--------------

Obito wishes he was more of a sensor. Wishes he had a better idea of how much time he had. He could theoretically extend his range through mokuton, but that would do more to make him stand out to Zetsu than help him notice Zetsu coming. What he told Kakashi earlier was true. He wishes he could, but he won’t be fighting Madara or Zetsu anytime soon. Already the seal has prompted his mind to start formulating and discarding new plans to capture the bijuu to counter Kakashi coming back with him and the village being aware of his survival. He’s largely been able to keep the anger he now knows is generated by the seal at bay by focusing on how horrible the world and the latest events in his life have been, but Zetsu has always been good at provoking him back into a long rage whenever he dared to wallow. What control he has is on a timer.

When Kakashi leaves them at the Uchiha district Obito looks around with a sad look on his face as they walk home. He seems to decide on something as they go inside. “I’m going to train you.”

Sasuke pauses taking off his shoes. “…What?”

Obito nods as if convincing himself. “I’m going to train you. Kakashi is a great shinobi and a good choice to match you with, but I can’t see him as the best teacher. Besides, someone has to teach you clan techniques, you can only learn so much from scrolls.”

This is, that is more than he ever thought he’d get the chance for. He tries to keep himself under control. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

Obito gains an unnervingly sadistic look in his eye. “I wasn’t joking about my shisho being an ass though. And he didn’t have the time constraint we do. We’re starting tonight.”

Sasuke nods. “I’m ready.”

He wasn’t ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably could have read smoother, but there was an attack of the OCD writing and I didn't know when I'd next get a chance to update, so here we go.
> 
> When I finished up this chapter I couldn't help but think of Sasuke and Obito as two traumatized kittens curling up in a ball together shortly after they've first met. 
> 
> I'm considering doing a parody piece where the Uchiha and founders give 2020 survival advice, because helping is part of how I'm coping but idk how straight up guides would go on ao3, so parody piece. Or maybe just funny. Is anyone interested in that? I'd take requests.


End file.
